katamarifandomcom-20200214-history
Kuro
Kuro is a cousin of the Prince. Kuro is a lone-wolf and a heroic cousin in the series. He is first introduced in Katamari Damacy then in the rest of its sequels. In Katamari Damacy, Kuro has one antenna. In the rest of the sequels, he has 2. Kuro is one of the cousins to have two antennae and he has a popular fanbase among with the fans who play the Katamari series. Kuro is shown to be a large fan of Jumboman, with his mask in Me & My being Jumboman and his location in this game being on stage at a Jumboman live action show. Appearance ''Katamari Damacy Kuro has a black body and pants with red rims on his legs, arms, and on his head. We ♥ Katamari Kuro has gained 2 antennas and added spikes to his head. Appearances ''Katamari Damacy Where/How to Find: Make Gemini - Riding on one of the boards of one of the swimmers in the pond. Size: 70cm8mm Description: A solitude loving lone-wolf. He dislikes forming bonds, but We heard he ended up here after getting lost. When Rolled Up: "Oh, there's Kuro. Styling yourself as a superhero? How disturbing." ''We ♥ Katamari Where/How to Find: Old Man (As Large as Possible 3) - In the school flying in the hurdles and girl jumping. (Must roll Twinkle first). Size: 1m When Rolled Up: Oh!! You just rolled up some weird black thing!! Wait... It’s cousin Kuro. Oh, stop getting in the way! Stage Conclusion: "Oh, it's cousin Kuro. What were you doing on Earth? Hmm? Practicing for the 110m hurdle race? We have no idea what you're talking about." Race Car: Motorcycle Mask: Superhero Helmet Me & My Katamari Where/How to Find: Oak Town - Standing on a stage with tons of people running around him, after passing the 75 cm barrier. Size: 1m Description: A lone-wolf cousin who likes to be alone. No matter how much time passes, he never goes back home. When Rolled Up: "Hmm? We feel something zippy... It's cousin Kuro! Having a nice time?" Stage Conclusion: "Oo, slipped Our silky mind. You had someone rolled up. We'll pop 'em over to Beanstalk Island. Grace them with a visit, yes?" Mask: Jumboman Beautiful Katamari Where/How to Find: Chatéau Notre Desir - Overlooking Monster Lake. Size: 12m Description: A lone-wolf cousin who likes to be alone. No matter how much time passes, he never goes back home. Cousin Leaderboard Description: A lone-wolf cousin who doesn't get along well with others, but means no harm. When Rolled Up: "Hm? Something fast... It's Kuro! We asked you to stay under light speed!" Stage Conclusion: "Woosh, something fast! Kuro, We knew it. Shoo, go send everyone in the Princedom Our love." Katamari Forever Where/How to Find: Rich - Flying around a flower pot on the shelf with the playing cards near it. Be careful not to get too big, or you'll roll up the playing cards and won't be able to reach him. Size: 5cm Description: A lone-wolf cousin who likes to be alone. No matter how much time passes, he never goes back home. When Rolled Up: "I think you just rolled up a shadow. ANALYZING SHADOW... Oh! It's Kuro! He seems dark and scary. I'm a bit worried..." Stage Conclusion: "UNKNOWN COUSIN OR FILE NAME. Hmmm? Oh, it's just you Kuro. Were you stuck in there this whole time?" Tap My Katamari'' How to Obtain: Eighth available cousin, he can be called for 2.30m coins. Description: A solitude loving lone-wolf. He dislikes forming bonds, but We heard he ended up here after getting lost. Trivia *Kuro, along with, Huey, Miki, Foomin, Shikao, June and Dangle are the only cousins to have two or more antennae in the games. *The word "Kuro" in Japanese means black, which makes sense, since he wears mainly black clothing. *He can be found in the Cleanup stages of We ♥ Katamari and Katamari Forever, he’s on the floor near L'Amour. **He can be rolled up at 8cm. *He can be found in the As Large As Possible 5 and Make a Star - 11 stages of We ♥ Katamari and Katamari Forever, he’s standing on a tall island L'Amour. **He can be rolled up at 300m. *He can be found in Dangerous Colony and Make a Star - Danger in Beautiful Katamari and Katamari Forever, he’s standing on the skyscraper island near Odeko and Nickel. **He can be rolled up at 300m. *In the Cousins stage, he’s in the boxing ring with Lucha and Drooby. **He can be rolled up at 1m. Category:Cousins Category:Beautiful Katamari: Characters Category:Katamari Forever: Characters Category:Katamari Damacy: Characters Category:Me & My Katamari: Characters Category:Characters Category:We ♥ Katamari: Characters Category:We ♥ Katamari: Cousins Category:Me & My Katamari: Cousins Category:Beautiful Katamari: Cousins Category:Katamari Forever: Cousins Category:Tap My Katamari: Characters Category:Tap My Katamari: Cousins